


Judgement

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco calls Harry out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #426: Twist.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Judgement

~

“Do you really want to talk about the war?” Harry asked as the silence between them grew awkward. “We should put all that behind us.” 

Malfoy’s shrug was anything but casual. “Can we?” His eyes pierced Harry’s. “I’m willing if you are, but in my experience, even when people say that, they’re still judging.”

Harry paused. _Could_ he just forget everything Malfoy had done? He dropped his gaze, his stomach twisting into knots as he pondered Malfoy’s question.

Clearly he took too long, because moments later, Malfoy huffed, and, tossing back his ale, began to stand. “Just as I thought.”

~

“Wait!” Harry clasped Malfoy’s arm, unsurprised when Malfoy shook him off. “Please.”

_That_ made Malfoy stop. “Why? You’ve already decided.” His lips twisted. “How nice it must be to be the Chosen One.” 

“Actually, it sucks,” Harry snapped. “You think I wanted everyone constantly watching me? I just wanted a normal childhood!”

Malfoy swallowed. “You think I didn’t?”

Harry hadn’t ever considered that. He exhaled. “I’ve no idea because I don’t know you. We’ve a chance to get to know each other. Let’s…take advantage of that, all right?”

Malfoy hesitated for a moment. “Fine,” he finally snapped, sitting. “Proceed.” 

~


End file.
